


Bing Bong Theory

by Hitlertheduck



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Leonard is just chilling on his couch watching Deathgasm when Sheldon tells him the funniest joke in the world





	Bing Bong Theory

Authors note: I have never watched the Big Bang Theory

It was a bright and sunny day. Leonard was in his house sitting on his favorite reclining chair and eating a bag of potato chips. He was watching one of his favorite movies, Deathgasm. He was really getting into it when his friend Sheldon walked into through door.

Leonard looked over at Sheldon and Sheldon looked right back at him. They stared at each other with an intense glare before Sheldon broke the silence by asking his friend a question.

“Hey Leonard guess what?” asked Sheldon

“What” said Leonard

“Bazinga” said Sheldon.

The audience began to laugh so hard that it caused a small earthquake and it caused for me to get a nosebleed while writing this.

“That’s fucking hilarious Sheldon” said Leonard

“I know” said Sheldon

Sheldon then sat on the couch and began watching Deathgasm with Leonard. Raj then walked through the door and said in his iconic French accent “Bonjour me amigos”

Leonard then said “Hey Raj, Sheldon had got something he really wants to tell you”

Raj then smiled and said in his famous Scottish accent “well mon cherri, tell me what you’ve got to say”

Sheldon then began clearing his throat, his throat became so clear that he coughed up some blood and then eventually a lung before going “Bazinga”

The audience found this this fucking hilarious and began to laugh and laugh until black smoke began exiting from their mouths.

The three of them began to laugh at Sheldon’s joke while Leonard’s eyes started bleeding a crimson red blood which only became wetter the more they laughed. 

They then stopped laughing and Raj said “well yee haw, that joke sure does make a fella hungry for a steamed prairie dog on a bun.” Raj then began humping the couch at super speeds to the point that he was invisible to the naked eye.

Deathgasm continued to play on TV while Leonard, Sheldon, and Raj chilled on the couch, enjoying themselves very much until Howard walked through the door with a big huge smile on his face.

“Hey guys, what’s up” said Howard in a cheerful tone of voice.

Leonard and Raj both grinned at each other as they prepared to hear Sheldon’s big fat awesome quote.

Sheldon then opened his mouth and uttered the timeless, iconic, quote “bazinga.”

The audience then began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. The four friends also joined in on the laughter caused by Sheldon Cooper’s joke. 

The laughing continued on for what seemed like ages until Leonard’s eyes started bleeding heavily and Raj’s skin began to peel off. Howard’s tongue shriveled up and fell out of his mouth while the audience continued laughing at the joke.

Soon, enough of Raj’s skin peeled off that his brain was exposed to the world and this made the audience laugh even harder.

Sheldon began grabbing at his teeth and started pulling them out, one by one, causing a spurt of blood to erupt each time he did this. 

The audience began to start cannibalizing one another while Howard’s eyes shriveled up and fell out of his head.

Sheldon’s stomach began bubbling and making growling noises. Blood started to pour out of his belly button and nipples until a giant prayin mantis burst out of his chest, letting Sheldon’s skin fall to the ground like a dollar store Halloween costume.

The prayin mantis used its pincer to claw at Raj’s exposed brain until it grabbed ahold of it, and pulled it out of Raj’s skull, consuming it immediately and making Raj’s body fall to the floor dead.

The mantis then set its sights on Leonard, who appeared to be having a seizure on the ground. The mantis used its enormous pincers to pick Leonard up and throw him out of the apartment window, causing him to hit the pavement and splatter into red velvet icing.

The mantis didn’t get a chance to do anything to Howard as Howard’s blood turned to ash and his skeleton became dust, causing his empty skin-sack to get swept away by the wind.

The mantis then exploded into a pile of green blood and organs.

The audience then immediately burst into a cheer of applause and some even weeped at how emotional the show they just watched was. 

And that’s the story of how Bohuslav Brauner discovered Promethium element 61 and became president of Egypt.

The End.


End file.
